The second Avatar
by EmmyMetal
Summary: "Is it possible for there to be a second avatar,Uncle?"  "Either it could be very dangerous or very helpful. No, it is not possible.  "Don't freak, Uncle. But I'm the second avatar." convo between Zuko, Iroh, and Danny. *OC SUBMISSION CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom and His lost family. I will try and find a better title, but it was all I could think of.**

**This is a Danny Phantom Challenge by angel-feather keeper **

**Zuko- Danny Phantom`s Ghost Writer Is not feeling well, because you guys never review her stories**

**Sam- You guys are rude.**

**Suki-She appreciates you favoring her stories,but reviews couldn`t hurt.**

**Me-Uh,guys-**

**Sokka-Read and review**

**Disclamer-Danny Phantom`s Ghost writer does not own danny Phantom or Avatar:The last airbender!**

* * *

**Ch 1-The Dream, Danny`s Phantom`s POV**

I was dreaming but it was so real! "Ah, Avatar Daniel has finally joined us. Welcome, Daniel!" An old guy in red robes said, I meant to say 'Dude, What time are you from!' but instead I said, "Thank you, Roku. And please, by all means call me Danny." I Bowed I never bow! **((A/N the bow showed In Avatar the last airbender countless times. When Aang or someone bows in sign of respect.)) **I sat criss-cross applesauce. Usually it would annoy me to do so, but I didn`t mind now. "Danny, you still need to master all the elements. You need to come to your home world. But if you wish you may bring friends. Please name the friends you would like to bring into our world, now." Roku said. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle. If you can do find her." I wanted my cousin to come because I haven`t seen her in a while. **((A/N and I just wanted her to come. Sorry to you Danielle haters! But please keep reading, it just gets better.)) **"Ahh, it would be no problem finding your clone. But it might be smart to tell your friends as soon as you see them. And to bring some ghost hunting equipment, food, and the normal stuff you would bring on a trip." A woman said with makeup and fans. "Yes, thank you Avatar Kyoshi." I said, I heard my mom`s voice saying 'Danny, Danny. Wake up!'

I looked at the Avatars. "Someone will pick you up at your house at five 'o' clock to pick you and your friends up." Roku said, I woke up. My mom yelped. "Mom? What`s wrong?" I asked, "Danny, What Happened to your eye?" She asked **((A/N He has the scar on his right eye exactly like Zuko`s the same shape and everything!)) **"Huh?" I asked confused, "She led me to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and a scar was on my right eye. My eye and ear where slightly deformed. "I-I don`t know!" I said. "Well, come here." She led me into her bathroom and got out her white make-up. I backed up, "Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" I asked frightened, "Well you're not going to go to school like that!" She said, "DAD!" I yelled. "Mom`s trying to put make-up on me!" I ran down the stairs. My dad came out of the kitchen with his mouth full of toast. **((A/N Danny`s all ready dressed for school.)) **"Now, Maddie. If Danny does not want to wear make-up he does not have to." He swallowed his toast. "The boy is perfect the way he is." My mom argued back. "But Jack! Look at his eye! Do you want people asking questions?" I looked at Jazz, I motioned towards the door. "Mom, Dad. Is it alright if I go with Jazz to school?" I asked, "Yeah, Sure. Danny." My dad said,

When me and Jazz where outside, I told her about my dream. And that we needed to pack when we get home. "I don`t know about this Danny." She said

* * *

**me-Sorry, about the guys. But they are right, Review and i`ll be better!**


	2. Chapter 2:Team Avatar is here!

**Danny Phantom and his lost family chapter 2, into the avatar world-**

**Me- Guys, you know what to do.**

**Jazz- Man, but you own Danny Phantom**

**Zuko- Wow! Did Jazz just tell a lie?**

**Danny- I'm gonna faint**

**Jazz- Shut up**

**Disclaimer- Danny Phantom's Ghost writer does not own Danny Phantom or Avatar the last air bender.**

**Me- Also I'm feeling better now. Already five reviews! And this one is for you first five! P.S. I realize that you guys were confused about Danny's scar, so I'm going to do a bunch of flashbacks, later.**

_Recap-_

_when me and jazz were outside I told her about my dream, and that we needed to pack._

_"I don't know about this, Danny" She said_

Now-

"What if this is a trick from Vlad?" she asked

"How can Vlad get into my dreams?" I asked, "The only ghost that can get into my dreams is Nocturne. There's no possible way. Also, I believe these people from my dreams. It's like I know them from somewhere, but I just can't put my tongue on it." I told her. We met Sam and Tucker at school and told them about it.

"aww! Why does Danielle have to come?" Tucker complained, Sam hit him in the back of his head.

" Ow!" Tucker yelled, Jazz was confused.

"who's Danielle?" she asked,

"My clone. Vlad apparently messed up on a clone, and got a twelve year old half-ghost girl version of me. She must be thirteen now." Danny explained.

" Then let's ditch this place and get packing." Sam said. Tucker and Danny agreed, but Jazz stood her ground.

"No. Were staying at school and we can pack later." She said firmly.

*After school*

"That was soo boring!" Sam groaned.

"Tell me about it." Tucker muttered. Jazz rolled her eyes. When they got to the Fenton's house, people were outside.

"Hi, Danny!" A bald boy greeted him

"Danny!" A girl dressed in blue ran up and hugged him.

"Um, who's she?" Sam asked, Danny ignored her.

"Katara! What are you doing here?" Danny asked her.

"Saving you of course, Old Ghostly one." A girl in green said.

"Saving? I was never taken. What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused.

"well, your brother was saying that your were taken and it was the happiest day of his life." She explained.

"Um. Lets go inside. Explain this to my parents." Danny said, he knew who they were, but his mind was still blank. He tried searching his mind for some kind of memory.

****FLASHBACK****

_**A small black haired boy was watching a thirteen year old boy and a grown man fighting. A little girl was watching them with a wicked smile on her face. The small boy watched them horrified.**_

_**"What's happening Uncle Iroh?" the boy asked an old man terrified. The man didn't answer him. Before he knew what he was doing. The small boy jumped in front of the thirteen year old and both of them got their eyes burned by the man.**_

****END FLASHBACK****

Danny opened his eyes to find himself in the Fenton's living room. He found himself in a bone crushing hug from his mom.

"Mom! Geroff! I'm fine!" Danny yelled, his mom got off him. Zuko grimaced.

"What? It's like you guys never seen a mom care for her son before." Jazz said.

"Family's kinda a touchy subject for us. We're the only family we have." the boy who they learned was named Aang.

"Well, what happened to your family. You must come from some type of family." Tucker said, Sam elbowed him. They shrugged

"Yeah. We don't really talk about them." Sokka said.

"Our mom died in a fire Nation raid, and our dad is in war." Katara said,

"My dad and sister are completely nuts, my mom is banished." Zuko said

"My parents died about a hundered years ago." Aang said

" My parents Care too much." Toph shrugged. Danny's parents were shocked.

"Uh. Mom, Dad. We need to go with them, Save the world or something." Danny said, His parents nodded, and they went up to pack.

"Can I offer you guys some homemade fudge?" He heard his mom asked, Danny smiled when he heard Sokka say,

" I don't care what it is as long as it's food."


	3. Chapter 3:Danielle and Suki

_**Danny Phantom's Ghost writer**_- Yay! Third chapter! Suki and Danielle show up, and Team's Avatar and Phantom leave for Avatar world! I'll hand it to the guys!

**_Toph-_** Wow, spoil it for everyone huh?"

**_Me_**- Shut up, Toph!

**_Toph_**-I don't have to.

**_Me_**- yes, you do. If you don't I'll write a fan fiction about you and Zuko as a couple!

**_Zuko_**- what? She's way to young for me!

**_Me_**- Tell that to the other writers!

**_Aang_**- on with the story!

**_Katara_**- Wait! Disclaimer!

**_Disclaimer_**- Thank you, Katara! Danny Phantom's Ghost writer does not own Avatar: the last air bender or Danny Phantom!

* * *

After Team Phantom packed their bags, they went downstairs.

"So, When's Danielle coming Danny?" Tucker asked handing Aang his bag. Aang threw the bag on Appa's sattle.

"Who?" Maddie asked, Danny sighed.

"Okay. Everyone better listen, because I'm not going to repeat my self." Danny said, Everyone had their attention on him in the living room.

Sokka was still eating fudge.

Katara hit him on the back and he sat up listening to Danny.

"Danielle is my clone, Vlad Plasmius created her as a suppost to be perfect clone of me, but instead got a twelve year old half ghost girl." Danny said, Maddie and Jack were curious.

"So, She has all the ghost abilities that you do and is your clone?" Jack asked.

"Duh. That's what he just said." Sokka said,

"Sokka." Katara scolded her brother. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Is she coming with you to their world?" Maddie asked. Danny nodded.

"I've only seen her twice. The first time, she was kind of evil. Vlad made her think he was the good guy. The second time I had to help her get destabilized really don't know." Danny said, A knock on the door was heard. Maddie answered it.

"Hi! Is Danny home?" A girls voice asked.

"One second, sweetie. Danny! Someone's here to see you!" Maddie yelled. Danny ran to the door.

" Danielle!" She jumped into his arms.

"Danny! I'm so happy to see you! I've looked everywhere for you!" Danielle said tears coming out her eyes.

"You didn't just come back to Amity Park?" He asked, The others, except for Sam and Tucker, were very confused with the little girl called Danielle.

"I- er- forgot the way back." she blushed. She then raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked, he groaned.

"Nothing." he muttered,

"Okayyy. Hi, Sam, Hi, Tucker!" She hugged them.

"Hey, Danni." they groaned and said in eusion.

"You got here how?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"Um, yeah! Some girl called S-Suki? I think that was her name, had shown up out of the blue I asked if she knew you and she said she did. Took me straight here." Danni said. Sokka's blue eyes looked towards the door.

"S-Suki? Is she here?" He asked, Danni nodded.

"Suki! Come in here!" Danni yelled, A girl with brown hair, and white, red and green came in.

"What is it? I haven't-" Suki was cut off by Sokka kissing her. Danny covered Danielle's eyes, she giggled."So, are we going to get a move on or not?" Zuko asked, Sokka released Suki.

"Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Toph said. They laughed.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Danny and Jazz yelled to their parents they went out to Appa and flew off into Avatar world.


	4. Explaining Dan Phantom

**The Second Avatar Chapter 4! Into the Avatar World/ explanation of Dark Dan-**

**Me- What's this? A new Chapter?**

**Toph- What does it look like, a toaster?**

**Me- Hey! Smart mouth me one more time and I'm writing that Toko story!**

**Zuko- Hey! That's punishing me, too!**

**Me- No Smart mouth!**

**Toph- Okay!**

**Me- There is some smallish ZukoxJazz fluff in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Before they go into a bancher and take all the story time.. DaniFenton12 does not own Danny Phantom or Avatar the last airbender.**

Team Phantom and the Gaang were flying on Appa.

"Uh, Guys. Appa's never taken on this much weight. We might have to stop." Aang said,

"It's okay, Aang. Me and Danny can fly." Danni said, She jumped off Appa. Danny shrugged and jumped off Appa. Appa let out a sigh of relief. Danni giggled as she waved to Suki who was on Appa and Danni was flying next to them. Suki waved back.

"You look really familiar. Are you sure I don't know you?" Danny asked Suki.

"I'm a Kyoshi warrior. We stand aside Avatar Kyoshi in battle. Our island was named after her." Suki said,

"Of course! You both have really similar make-up." Danny said, Suki raised an eyebrow.

"You met Avatar Kyoshi? How is that possible? She lived over three hundred years ago." Suki said,

"It's possible. I've met her." Aang said.

"Yes, but your the Avatar. It's possible for you to see your past life." She told him.

"Danny's the Avatar, too." Sam said, "and about these Kyoshi warriors. Is it possible for someone to become one? It sounds interesting." She said hugging her knees. Suki nodded.

"You have to go through training. And before you ask, it is strictly girls only!" Suki said,

"Why would I want to join?" Tucker asked, Suki rolled her eyes.

"What's on your eyes?" Sokka asked him.

"Uh. My glasses. My vision is really bad. So I need them to see." Tucker explained. Sokka looked in deep thought

"I got it! Let's give Toph some glasses! She could finally see!" Sokka said,

"I can see! I see with earth bending!" Toph huffed, she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I mean, give you glasses so you can see colors and what people look like." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Would that work?" Zuko asked, they turned towards Tucker. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"No. I highly doubt it. Glasses don't really work on blind people." She said,

"We could try. No hurt comes from trying." Aang said,

"No hurt except disappointment." Toph said, they silently agreed. They stopped at an island a few miles from the fire nation.

"Been a while since we've both been around here, huh Dan?" Zuko asked lying against a rock.

"Please. Do not call me Dan. That gives me bad memories." Danny said turning on his side away from his brother. Zuko raised an eyebrow. He heard snoring from Danny's side.

"Do you know the reason behind this?" He asked Jazz.

"Yes. It's bad for all of us." She said.

"Tell me about it. I've shared my moments of bad memories." He said laying on his stomach looking up at the stars.

"Well. Danny had met this gh- spirit and this spirit can set time, see time, you know do pretty much anything with time. He saw this alternate future. One where Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, and I were all dead. Danny in this time had gone to live with Vlad Masters. He asked Vlad to take his spirit form and Human half and tear them apart. But the spirit part when it was out of Danny was evil and ripped Vlad's spirit half out from him and Danny's spirit form phased into Vlad's spirit form. This made Danny evil. He was the most feared villain. We called him Dan or Dark Danny. That one Danny doesn't like. We think the future is getting better by the minute. Dan is locked away in the Master of Time's lair. Danny still fears that Dan is going to get out." Jazz explained. Zuko looked over at his brother's sleeping form. He felt so sorry for him.

"Why wasn't he afraid that we were also going to die?" He asked only from curiosity. Jazz shrugged.

"Maybe he forgot you all existed?" She didn't know either. She yawned. "Well. Good night. See you in the morning. Hey, do you have any idea where we are going?" She asked him as she got into her mobile Fenton tent.

"I think Aang said the Western Air Temple or something." As he walked into his rock tent that Toph made.

"Well. Good night, Zuko." Jazz said. Danny sighed. He couldn't believe that Jazz told Zuko about Dan. He needed to know what the future will now look like. What can he look forward to?-

**Me- Yay! Chapter four is finished! You guys have been the best reviewers! If you like this story check out The Phantom of Hogwarts Chatroom!**

**Tucker- Yeah. I think I made new friends with Gred and Forge.**

**Me- hmm. I'm going to need about ten OC's. If you have any ideas fill out this form and I will try and put them in my story.**

**Jazz- Please fill out the form in a review.**

**Form-**

**Name first/last-**

**Good or bad hero or villain-**

**Eye color-**

**Hair color-**

**bender, write what element your character bends or non bender put none**

**ghost write what special powers your character has-**

**No powers- none**

**P.S- no Mary- Sue's please ****J**

**Me- Thank you!**

**Me-I have chapter 5 done! Let's bring those reviews in so Chapter 5 can come!**


	5. Chapter 5: Danni and Aang

_**Second Avatar chapter 5**_-

**DaniFenton12**- wow! Fifteen reviews? I have a feeling this story will be very popular when it's done!

**Toph**- It already is popular!

**Sokka**- I bet most of these people don't know your really a fourteen year old cartoon addict nerd!

**DaniFenton12**- Alright Sokka! Last straw! Your barely going to be in this chapter!

Sokka- No!

Disclaimer- DaniFenton12 does not own DP or Avatar!

**_Second Avatar chapter five Danni and Aang-_**

Danni woke up early. Aang was already up trying to pack up.

"Hey. Danni. What are you doing up?" He asked her.

"I usually get up early. Do you want to go flying?" She asked him turning into Danni Phantom.

"Sure!" Aang brought out his glider. They flew off. They saw A fire Nation ship and a ghost ship.

"A-Hey-" A young boy's voice said

"It's A-hoy!" Another voice said.

"It's Youngblood!" Danni whispered to Aang when they landed on a tree branch.

"Whatever. A-hoy, matey! I command to hand over your ship!" Youngblood said.

"Give you my ship? My ship? That's out of hand! A compromise might do it." A girl's voice said.

"Azula!" Aang said.

"A what? Oh yeah! What do you want?" Youngblood asked her.

"You join me and help destroy my brother and the two Avatars!" Azula laughed.

"Okay! You will give me your ship in return!" Youngblood said.

"Maybe." They shook hands.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked Danni.

"Stop them!" Danni flew off.

"Danni! No!" But Danni was too far ahead to hear him. Aang winced when he saw blue, red, and green sparks fly off the ship. He sighed. What was he going to do? Danny would kill him.

* * *

**DaniFenton12- wow! What is Aang going to do? Review what you think he'll do!**

**Jazz- Please!**


	6. Chapter 6:Go Save Danni part 1

Second Avatar Chapter 6- Saving Danielle, part 1

Disclaimer- DaniFenton12 does not own ATLA or DP

DaniFenton12- Sorry if this doesn't make sense with the other chapter, I copied it from my journal.

Aang flew back to the camping grounds.

"We woke up as soon as we smelled smoke." Katara said

"Aang." Suki said slowly. "Where's Danni?" Aang looked at Danny. If looks could kill, Aang would be dead. Aang gulped.

"W-we saw Azula and a spirit called Youngblood making a compromise and I said we needed to come tell you, but Danni wanted to stop them as soon as possible. I tried to stop her, but she was too far away to hear me." Aang explained taking a breath. "Then, Closely afterwards, I was blue, red, and green sparks fly off the ship." Aang looked at Danny. Who's patience finally cracked.

"I'll kill you bald boy! You said Blue sparks? Either Danielle gained ice powers, her bending, or my psychotic sister exploded her to death!" Danny screamed. Aang wanted to run, but he was glued to his spot even when he saw Dannys eyes flash red.

"Danny! Calm down. We'll find Danielle. You need to stay put and we'll be back A.S.A.P" Sam said.

"But why me? Why do I have to stay?" Danny sat on a rock.

"Because everyone in the fire nation wants you dead more than me." Aang said.

"Even more than me." Zuko said. "Alright. Toph, Katara. Tucker and I will be on a team." He told them.

"This will be new. Fighting without Danny." Tucker said, Danny rolled his eyes.

"I guess that leaves Sam, Jazz, Sokka and Suki with me. Jazz, Sam since you aren't benders, you can use these." Aang brought out Kyoshi warrior fans and gave them to Sam. And gave Jazz special looking swords.

"Hey. When did you get ahold of my swords? You know what, never mind. Here Tucker, you can have these." Zuko gave Tucker some Di Lee gloves.

"What do they do?" He asked putting them in.

"Are you an earthbender?" Toph asked. Tucker shrugged.

"Who cares? Your wasting time! Go!" Danny yelled. They ran to Appa and got on him. He waited until he saw Appa land on his chaotic sister's ship. He sighed and rested on a rock.

DaniFenton12- Yay! Chapter six is DONE! A special character comes in next chapter, but her name isn't said. *Cough Ruby of Raven Cough*


	7. Chapter 7:Go Save Danni part 2

Second Avatar Chapter 7- Go Save Danielle part 2

**Disclaimer-**_ DaniFenton12 does not own ATLA or Danny Phantom!_

_Summary-_ **Team Avatar shows up at Amity Park Danny's house, but before that Danny gains a scar that looks like Zuko's, Danny is not a Fenton, He is the Second Avatar and Zuko's lost brother. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Danielle all head into the Avatar world. And try to complete some mission the past avatar's want them to do.**

**Tucker-** _Got that right!_

**DaniFenton12-** _Quit mocking me!_

**Sokka-** _You aren't the boss of me!_

**DaniFenton12-** _SHUT UP!_

Suki looked back at the island were they left Danny. She sighed. 'Well. He can't be rediscovered. We need to do something without him for once.' She thought. She looked over at Tucker who kept trying to bend something.

"We're in air Tucker. How do you except to earthbend in air?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know." He said giving up. Sam just sat there staring at her fan.

"You're suppost to fight with it." Suki said,

"I know. I'm just used to using ecto-guns and Fenton thermos." Sam said.

"An ecto- what?" Sokka asked. Sam sighed.

"Danny's- uh I guess adoptive parents made a bunch of ghost hunting weapons and we're used to use them in fights. Do you smell something?" Sam added after she finished explaining.

"It's Azula alright. Appa. Yip yip!" Aang said, and the mighty bison flew faster and landed on the Fire Nation ship. The others jumped off.

"Uh. Do you guys usually make an entrance like that?" Sam asked, Tucker nodded wondering also.

"Mostly." Toph said.

"Ah. The Avatar." Azula said getting in battle position. Suki noticed Danielle tied up with a green rope in human form.

"Special ghost zone stuff!" Youngblood said. "You'll have to play with me forever!"

"Help!" Danielle yelled.

"The Avatar! And friends!" Ty-Lee said winking at Sokka. Suki glared at her.

"Hey. How's it going?" Sokka said, Suki glared at him. "Uh. This fine looking guy is taken.

"Okay!" Ty-Lee said doing a cart wheel.

"Give us Danni, Azula! And we will leave." Zuko said to his sister.

"Hmm. No!" Azula blasted blue fire at him. They suddenly started to battle.

"Sam. Help me with Danielle." Suki and Sam got out of the battle.

"Ow! Suki tried to touch the rope.

"That won't work." A girl sang.

"Haru!" Haru was standing next to the girl. "Help us!" Haru only looked at the girl then looked back at Katara.

"I got it!" Sam stepped back and threw her fan at the rope. It opened up.

"Yes! Let's go!" Aang said. They jumped on Appa.

"No! You won't get away with this!" Azula shouted, They laughed when they took off.

"So long Princess!" Tucker shouted,

"Let's hope we can kick their butts better next time!" Danielle said, They laughed when they took off. (A/N I was going to end here, but I decided not too!)

They landed back on the island and picked Danny up.

"There was this girl who was like, Haru's girlfriend." Tucker said to Danny.

"Did they hurt you? Aang said he saw blue sparks fly off the ship." Danny said hugging Danielle.

"I can water bend! It was so cool!" Danielle said jumping in the air.

"Great!" Suki said,

"I can teach you!" Katara said.

"Along with me!" Aang finished happily.

"This will be awesome." Danielle jumped in the air again. She sat back down smiling at them.

**DaniFenton12-**Yay! Danielle can water bend! Now she isn't totally like Danny! Haru's girlfriend is Ruby of Raven's character Thorn Raven. Hope I got her right!


	8. Chapter 8:Team Phantom's bending part 1

**The Second Avatar ch.8 Team Phantom's Bending part one-**

**(Most likely takes place in between...The episode where Azula comes. Pretty sure the Chase. Part 2 of this chapter takes place between The Chase and Fanning the Flames.)**

**Me-This is pretty much AU, sorry I didn't tell you before. Review what you think Danielle should bend. Water,Fire,Earth or just nothing and keep her normal ghost powers.**

**Danielle-Please!**

**Chapter eight-**

The two Teams flew for hours. Sokka and Tucker were sleeping with their heads hanging over Appa's sattle. Danny and Danielle were flying off of Appa. Aang was trying not to fall asleep while steering.

"Let's land there. Yip Yip." Appa landed on the ground. Danny and Danielle landed and Dannie and Toph fell flat on the ground.

"Land. Sweet, sweet land." Toph said snuggling the grass. Danielle nodded agreeing falling asleep. They all slept.

*Morning*

"Breakfast!" Katara sang. Tucker and Sokka jumped up. Sokka started eating. Tucker was having trouble with the chop sticks.

"How-do-you use these thing?" He yelled frustrated. Toph swallowed and shrugged.

"Stab the food?" Jazz said. Tucker raised his eyebrow and stabbed some of the fruit and ate it.

"Yummy." He said, Jazz laughed.

*Later*

"Alright guys. Lessons!" Katara said, they groaned.

"Since we don't know your element yet, we'll test you. Try bending these items." She brought out a bowl of water, a candle on fire, a rock, and well. Just plain air. "Jazz. You can try first." Jazz walked up to the water. A few minutes and nothing happened.

"Look. It moved." Jazz said, Danny sighed.

"It was the wind, Jazz." He said. Jazz glared.

"It's okay. There's still three more." Aang said. She slightly smiled and moved to the rock. She picked it up and squeezed it.

"Wow, smarticus. You didn't even make dust fall off." Toph said. Tucker smiled. Sokka laughed.

"Either air or fire. Now. Try and knock me off my feet. Give a push." Aang said. Jazz raised an eyebrow. She got into an awkward battle stance and pushed at him. Like the others, nothing happened. She froze. Zuko and Danny frowned. They knew her element must be fire or she might not be a bender.

"Alright Jazz. Uh. Zuko. You might want to teach her for fire. I don't know how to teach her for it." Katara said to Zuko. Zuko sighed and got up from his spot leaning against the tree. He got infront of the fire.

"Now, Jazz. Try feeling The heat from the fire. Breathe in. Most firebenders get their bending energy from anger. I've been learning to use the heat inside my body to generate my bending. Your in front of the fire. Breathe in. and out." Jazz closed her eyes and did as she was told. Danni gasped when the fire grew and flickered a little. Jazz opened her eyes.

"Did I do it?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah! Your a firebender!" Aang said doing a flip in the air. She smiled a little.

"Okay. Sam. You next." Sam walked up to the fire.

"Hoping your a firebender?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe." She closed her eyes and breathed in and out remembering Zuko's lesson.

"Your hope didn't come true." Sokka said, Sam opened her eyes and glared at him. He backed up. She walked to the rock. Like Jazz. That one failed too. She drew her hand back.

"Ow." Sam hissed. Danny stood up. Her hand was bleeding.

"Earth doesn't like you." Toph teased. Tucker laughed.

"If your a waterbender, stick your bleeding hand in the water." Katara said to Sam. Sam sighed and brought her hand to the water bowl. She slowly put it in. A few seconds later, the water started glowing. Sam instantly felt better. She drew her hand out.

"H-how did that happened?" She asked. Katara, Danni, and Aang smiled.

"This is great! Your a waterbender!" Danni said happy.

"Good job, Sam. It's Tucker's turn." Katara said looking at Tucker who was standing next to Sokka.

"Pshh. I already know my element." Tucker said.

"Hey, Tuck. Do the lesson!" Jazz yelled, the fire flickered a little. Tucker crossed his arms and walked to the rock.

"fine." He grumbled. He picked it up and squeezed it. It fell to dust. Team Phantom all had their mouth open.

"Wow, Tuck. You couldn't even beat Dash in arm wrestling. Now, you beat the crap out of that rock." Danny said, Sam and Toph laughed. Tucker glared.

"Let's see. We're not positive if Danielle can really bend water. We should-"Katara was saying, Danny interrupted.

"Are you saying you don't believe her in what she says?" He asked glaring. Katara shook her head.

"No. I'm just saying that we're not positive on her bending!" Katara said.

"Well, I believe her." Danny said.

"Danny! Katara was just saying we should still test me. What if I gained ice powers ?I really don't know! I'm okay with testing it. "Danielle said crossing her arms and standing in front of the fire.

**Me-** There's part one!

**Danielle-** hurry and write more!

**Sokka-** Yes! Twenty reviews! Good job!

**Sam-** Yeah! Let's beat 'What if Bella was Harry Potter's twin!' We need four more to have a tie with that story! Let's beat it!

**Me-** Hey! I work… I need to find a better title for that one.

**Toph-** If you want Second Avatar to beat Bella and Harry then review in this story what DaniFenton12 should change Bella Potter too!

**Me-** It's not called Bella Potter!

**Tucker**-Ahh! Bye!


	9. Chapter 8 part 2:Azula's new team

**Second Avatar Chapter eight part two-**

**Toph- Finally!**

**Me- Uh, You aren't going too be in this chapter. It's basically about Azula finding new recruits.**

**Sokka- Dang it!**

**Me- You guys get to see some more of Thorn Raven and two new characters join the story! Ember, do the disclaimer.**

**Ember- DaniFenton12 does not own Danny Phantom or Last Airbender.**

"I need to capture the Avatar. It's time to find some new recruits." Azula said glaring at Thorn Raven who shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Your Highness! Visitors request your time!" A guard yelled, Azula growled. Thorn just stared.

"Who thinks they are worth enough to come uninvited?" Azula said clearly mad.

"Ember McLain and Jet of the Earth Kingdom!"

"Ember?" Thorn said interested.

"Earth Kingdom! Hmm. Send them in." Azula snapped. The guard bowed and walked out. Four people walked in. Jet, Ember, Smellerbee, and Longshot.

"McLain? You are banished!" Azula said glaring at Ember.

"Yeah. I, like other people. Are looking for the Ghost Boy. I ran into Bedhead along the way." Jet glared.

"Ghost Boy?" Azula asked interested.

"I saw him flying with the Avatar. Snow white hair, glowing green eyes." Jet said.

"He's a whole lot cooler than the other guys." Thorn muttered. Jet glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "I can't sing?"

"I ran into him awhile back. With Thorn and what was his name? Haru! And that annoying green child. Alright you help me, I'll help you." Azula said, Thorn glared at her when she mentioned Haru. Ember strum her guitar.

"Fine." Jet said crossing his arms. Smellerbee opened her mouth but Longshot nudged her. She closed it.

"Deal, Sunshine." Azula rolled her eyes and shook Ember's hand. Thorn shook Jet's and smiled wickedly. Jet smirked back.

"We'll need a plan." Smellerbee said not happy at all. Thorn nodded.

"Easy. We find the Avatar. We find Phantom." Azula said. Thorn, Jet, and Smellerbee rolled their eyes.

**Me- Whew! DONE!**

**Jazz- Hurry up and review!**

**Me- I've got an epic battle scene between the two teams next chapter.**

**Sokka- Aww, Man! Not another one**

**Me- Whatever. Peace. Avatar. Review. I'm going to start saying that now!Sorry it was so short. I'll make it was pretty much a filler chapter**


	10. Chapter 9 The Battle

**_Second Avatar chapter nine-_**

**Danny-**Cool

**Me-**Now it's time for an epic battle scene!

**Sokka-**Aw man!

**Me-** Okay. I'm kind of mad right now because some of you have put in OC's that I think are Mary- Sue's. That's really annoying. I'm sorry if this is your OC but this was in a review and I'm using it as an example. Eye's change according to her mood, wavy dark brown hair that has highlights that change every few seconds. Is a witch. I'm sorry whoever you are but that is totally a Mary- Sue I apologize for using her but just don't give me a Mary Sue! I specifically said no Sues.-

okay. Off that topic. Here is finally what Thorn Raven is suppost to look like.

And Jet is on Azula's side because I support them as a couple and think they work good together.

Form: ghostName: Thorn RavenSide: villaineye color: bluehair color: black with red streaksSpecial powers: Controls and creates roses, can shoot thorns at you, controls and creates ravens(can make them attack people) and regular ghost powers that all ghosts have.

Chapter nine-

(picks off from chapter eight part two.)

(with Gaang and Team Phantom)

"Cool! I'm a waterbender!" Danni said jumping in the air. Suddenly, blue fire surrounded them. Danny quickly turned invisible.

"Azula!" Katara yelled

"Everyone! On Appa!" Aang shouted. Appa moaned. But thorn's made a barrier around him. Danny who was still invisible, tried to blast the thorn's off of him. His hand started to bleed they were so sharp. He actually cried out in pain and turned visible again.

"What!" Azula screamed.

"I'll handle him." Ember said, she blast a note at Danny who fell backwards on the thorns. He screamed in agony and turned human.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"What are these?" Ember asked looking closer at the thorns.

"Some power I put on them to make them hurt anything." Thorn Raven said.

"Well done. Move and regret it." Azula spat at the opposing team. "Who are you?" She asked Danny. Sam supposed he was in too much pain and heard

"Phantom." He had breathed out.

"Well, Phantom. Do you know the name of Danny Agni?" She said, Danni gasped. Danny's eye twitched.

"No." He said.

"Lies!" Azula growled.

"Leave him Alone!" Sam yelled throwing her Kyoshi warrior fan at Azula. It cut Azula's forehead. She hissed and turned around facing Sam.

"No. Leave her alone!" Danny let out a ghostly wail. Azula flew backwards and Jet caught her. Ember quickly blew a note off her guitar and it blasted off the wail.

"Hey!" Aang blew a gust of wind at her. She fell and got back up looking mad with her make-up blown half off her face. Ember glanced at Toph in the corner- who as much as she could with her sightless eyes- was looking worried.

"Wanna play for love? How bout a love song!" She blast a note of hearts at Aang while Thorn laughed.

"Ahh!" Aang fell.

"No! Aang!" Katara yelled.

"Even if I can't see you I can hear you! Come on the ground!" Toph yelled throwing a random rock.

"Watch it Toph!" Tucker yelled shaking a fist in the air.

"Well, I'm sorry for being blind!" Toph yelled sarcastic.

"Nice competition!" Jet mocked.

"I thought you could do better than a little blind girl!" Thorn Raven said as Azula laughed. A rock hit Thorn.

"My specialty." Tucker said dusting his hands off.

**Me-** Whew! Nice job Tuck!

**Tucker-** Thanks.

**Me-** Don't worry. There's a part two to this epic battle.

**Zuko-** I might actually get in.

**Me-** Peace. Avatar. Review!


	11. Chapter 9 part 2 of the battle

_**Second Avatar chapter nine part two-**_

**Jazz-** Thank god. You left it off a bit.

**Me-** yeah, yeah. Mai, do the disclaimer.

**Mai-** DaniFenton12 does not own Avatar or Phantom.

**Me-** nice job making it short

* * *

"Let's do this." Jazz said fire bending meaning to hit Azula, but hit Jet instead.

"Hey!" Jet yelled,

"Sorry, meant to hit Azula. But you'll do." Jazz said smirking.

"So. Wanna play? Let's dance." Jet swiped his swords at Jazz. Arrows flew out of the forest. One nearly hit Zuko.

"Alright! Who threw it?" Zuko yelled glaring at Mai. She rolled her eyes. Freedom Fighters came out of the forest. "Oh, you. Nice seeing you. Not." Zuko spat at Longshot. Longshot fired another arrow at Zuko. Sam threw her Kyoshi warrior fan and it sliced through Longshot's arrow. "Thanks." Sam shrugged and went to help Jazz, who seemed to be having trouble with Jet.

"What made you join Azula?" Danny asked Smellerbee as they circled each other.

"Jet." She simply said nodding to Jet, who's arms were around Jazz who seemed to be struggling. Danny glared.

"Let go of her!" Katara yelled, throwing a water whip at Jet. Jazz managed to punch Jet and got out of his grasp. It really was a battle. Zuko against Longshot, Jazz, Katara, and Sam against Jet, and Sokka and Suki against Azula and Thorn. Facing Thorn seemed impossible. With her thorns shooting out of the ground binding together people's feet, and Ravens coming out of no where. One raven kept clawing at Toph's legs and thorn's binding her feet which made her scream

"Aang!" Toph fell on the ground. Tucker jumped up from trying to wake up Aang and shouted,

"No! Leave her alone!" Aang at that moment, went into Avatar State and Danny stopped fighting and actually fell unconscious.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. The wind picked up. Danny looking as if he was in a trance, firebended the thorns off of Appa.

"Aang! Aang! Get your butt down here!" Toph shouted. "So what if they're the worst people on earth. Get your butt down here!" Aang looked towards Danny, and Danny blew a Ghostly wail towards Azula and her team. They ran off. Aang came down and Danny fell on the ground turning human. Sam picked Danny's head up.

"What the hell happened?" Tucker asked,

"Who knows?" Sokka shrugged. Danny's eyes opened.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We were wondering the same thing." Suki said.

"Aang was in the Avatar State and you were in some trance." Katara said.

"So it's true. You are the second avatar. Or whatever." Toph said, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Second Avatar. Sure. Let's go before more come back." He said looking at the sky. No one disagreed or said anything and got on Appa.

* * *

**Me-** Yay! Done with that! Peace. Avatar. Review!


	12. Chapter 10

_**Second Avatar chapter ten-**_

**Me-** woo! 34 reviews! You guys are awesome!

**Ruby of Raven-** Your welcome! I can't just take Thorn out now that I've put her in!

**HockeyGal09-** Yes, he should. They wonder about it in this chapter and later.

**Jet-** DaniFenton12 does not own ATLA or Phantom

"So. Do you know anything about this Second Avatar?" Aang asked Danny when they landed in a spot to spend the night. Danny chuckled.

"No. Worried I might steal your thunder, arrowhead?" Danny said, Aang blushed.

"No. They usually tell the avatar that he or she" he added quickly looking over at Katara, Sam, Suki, and Jazz who were all talking. "turn sixteen." He finished.

"Well, I'm fifteen. But I do remember my father- if that's what you could call him- trying to train me. Even harder that Zuko or Azula. But he kept getting angry when my fire from the bending turned green." Aang's mouth dropped.

"It turned green?" He asked shocked. Danny nodded.

"Now, I kept thinking it was ecto- plasum. But that doesn't make sense, because I got my powers at fourteen." Danny faintly laughed. Zuko walked over.

"I remember that. You and Azula were at each other's necks because you thought you were so special because your fire bending were different colors." Zuko laughed.

"Did we invite you over?" Aang shot at him. Zuko raised his hands.

"Sorry. I guess I'll talk to Sokka." He looked over at Sokka who was batting at bugs with his sword and Danielle watching. "Nevermind. Hey! Katara!" Zuko walked over to Katara, Sam, Suki, and Jazz. Aang glared.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked,

"Ung. Aunt Wu was right. Zuko and Katara _are_ meant for each other." Aang walked off. A few hours later, Aang came back with fruit in his hands.

"Hey, Twinkle toes." Toph said. Aang waved.

"How's your leg?" He pointed to it which Thorn's raven clawed up pretty bad. She shrugged.

"It's a little fuzzy." She said.

"I'm so sorry." Aang said.

"It's okay. I'll get her though." Toph cracked her knuckles. Danny walked over to Sam.

"Didn't Ember throw a love song at them?" He asked her.

"Oh no." Sam said,

"Eh. Let them have their tween love." Danny said sitting then lying down.

"How do you throw a love song?" Suki asked,

"She controls your thoughts and feeling with music." Tucker said, Danny yawned.

"Bright and early tomorrow guys!" Katara said.

"We need rest." Jazz said. Tucker, Sokka, and Toph groaned.

"Don't groan at them. We still have Ba Sing Se to get to." Suki glared.

"More trouble along the way." Danielle said,

"Duh." Zuko said Tucker groaned.

**DaniFenton12-** Yay! Peace. Review. Avatar!


	13. Chapter 11

Second Avatar chapter eleven-

Katara- Yay!

Me- let's get on with it!

Toph- She doesn't own any of us!

"Sozin's comet is only months away. We need to train. Some more than others." Katara said glancing at Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Jazz glared.

"It's a comet that comes every 100 years. It's what whipped out the airbenders. Ozi is going for the Earth Kingdom now." Suki explained.

"Okay. Training? Time to get started! Katara, take Sam and Danielle. Toph you take Tucker. And Zuko and I will take Jazz and Aang." Danny said, Toph sighed and hit Tucker with a rock.

"Ow! Toph!" Tucker moaned.

"Try blocking. She kept throwing rocks.

"Alright guys. Try pushing waves. Back and forth. Back and forth." Katara told Danielle and Sam.

"I like Toph's method better." Sam muttered pushing waves. Jazz was doing a pretty decent job fire bending. Aang was still having trouble.

"Keep your balance." Zuko said, which Jazz was having trouble with. Jazz slid on the ground and brought out her swords, she shot fire at the tree. "More power! I want to hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" Zuko yelled. Jazz tilted her head back and roared. Danny and Aang clapped. Zuko nodded approvingly.

"Nice." Danny said,

"CAW!" Danny shot his head up and saw a raven zooming back into the forest.

"Everybody! Run!" He shouted. They didn't wait a second.

*with Thorn, Jet, and Haru*

The raven landed on Thorn's arm.

"Anything?" Jet asked.

"There's a clearing through there." She pointed to where the raven came. The raven burned to flames.

"Let's go." Haru said, they ran to that direction. When they got there, it was empty. Jet saw where Jazz had burned the tree. He touched it.

"Yikes!" He pulled his hand back and shook it. "Still hot. They can't of got far." He said.

"Damn it! Well, let's tell Ms. Sunshine." Thorn said,

"They can't get far." Haru said.

"They have too many. They outnumber us. We still have to tell her." Thorn said, Haru thought that made sense as they walked back to the ships.

Me- Yay! That's done! Peace. Avatar. Review!


	14. Chapter 12

Second Avatar Chapter 12-

**Me-**Yes! At the 40 mark! Can we get more reviews though! I feel like Ruby of Raven is the only one reviewing now. Don't worry, love ya girl for letting me use Thorn just asking for more. Sorry if this feels a little out there.

And to 1Inrmara- I might use Damien in later chapters. But do you mind if I make him scared of raven's instead of crows? It would just make more sense with the story.

Danny- DaniFenton12 does not own DP or ATLA.

* * *

Everyone was confused on why they suddenly had to leave.

"That bird was Teresa's bird or whatever her name was. We had to get out of there as soon as possible." Danny said, Tucker leaned back.

"As long as Toph doesn't throw any more rocks at me!" Tucker said, suddenly, a rock came flying up and hit Tucker's head. "Ow!" Danni giggled.

"That's for that!" Toph said,

"At least it wasn't me this time." Sokka said.

"I could hit your head too!" Toph threatened.

"Look! Ba Sing Se!" Aang shouted.

"It's so cool!" Danni said, Sam took out her camera and took a picture of the wall. Sokka snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"What's this?" Sokka asked shaking it. He clicked the flash button and it flashed in his eyes. "I see stars" Sokka fell over.

"I call poking him first!" Danni yelled,

"Aww." Toph said, but they landed before they could.

(This was supposed to be the end of chapter 12 but I'm going onto Ch. 13 because it was too short too)

When they landed, Zuko kept looking towards the lower ring of the city. Sam noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked lightly putting her hand on his arm. Danny glared and Sam rolled her eyes. Zuko looked down at it then at her.

"None of your concern. Come on Danny." Zuko said, Sam crossed her arms.

"Can he be even more impolite?" She asked watching them go.

"You think he's mean? Meet his girlfriend." Sokka said,

"Who? Katara? She's totally nice." Sam said uncrossing her arms. Katara blushed.

"What?" Sokka laughed. "I'm talking about Mai. You might like her. You both have the same style." Sokka said. Katara looked down. Sam looked at her apologetic.

"So. Are you going to beat me up and leave me in an alley?" Danny asked Zuko while rubbing his neck. Zuko chuckled.

"No. We're visiting an old friend. Thanks for the idea, though." Zuko said,

"Do you like Katara?" Danny blurted out. Zuko almost tripped.

"W-what? Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"Just asking." Danny said.

*Flashback*

"Okay. Zuko likes Katara, and Toph likes Aang. We either need to get them jealous enough or ask." Sam said, Team Phantom and Suki were talking one night.

"Jealous!" Tucker and Danny nearly shouted.

"I'll ask Katara." Suki said,

"I'll ask Toph!" Danni said,

"Let me help you there, sister." Jazz said nudging her. Danni nodded.

"Okay, me and Tuck will get the guys jealous." Danny said,

"I'll get Katara jealous. Zuko needs someone better than Mai." Sam said crossing her arms.

*END FLASHBACK*

Danny and Zuko stopped at a Tea shop.

"We're here why?" Danny asked.

"Remember that old friend?" Danny nodded. Zuko opened the door.

"He's really-" There was a sound of something breaking.

"Uncle Iroh?" Danny asked.

* * *

**Me-** ooh! Cliff hanger! And 1Inrmara, I might put Damien in later chapters. Sorry Ruby of Raven. Thorn wasn't in this chapter. Check out my YouTube video I did for this story. My YouTube username is Metallica4013. Sorry there's no video on it. I'll make a trailer once I figure out how to get video's onto Windows Movie Maker.


	15. Chapter 13

**Me-**Yay! Chapter 13 and 45 reviews! Yeah, a couple of them were about my mess up but still. Every review is a burst of my inspiration! And my story is a mix of all seasons and episodes. In this, they are referring to when Azula struck Aang with lightning in Season 3 but this chapter is set in season 2 when the Gaang and Team Phantom arrive in Ba Sing Se.

**Vlad-** DaniFenton12 does not own Phantom or Avatar! MUWHAAA!

**Me**-Waa!

* * *

Second Avatar Chapter 13-

"Uncle Iroh?" Danny said, the old man smiled then beckoned for them to follow him into the back room.

"Danny. How long has it been? Your so big. Not as big as me though!" Uncle Iroh laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Uncle." Zuko bowed his head. Iroh smiled.

"Lee. I'm proud. Your on the path to finding your way. Leaving me was the only way to get started on it. I do not need an apology." Zuko rolled his eyes at his fake name then slightly smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko bowed.

"There's no need to bow to relatives." Iroh laughed. Zuko frowned as Danny smiled.

"Yeah, bro. There's another way of respecting. It's called hugging." Danny joked while Zuko glared. Iroh laughed and made some tea. While they were drinking, Zuko asked

"Uncle. Is it possible for there to be a Second Avatar?" Danny and Iroh chocked on their tea.

"Unless something happened for the spirits to think the avatar has died. No. It is not possible." Iroh said, Zuko and Danny looked at each other.

"Uncle Iroh. Don't freak. But I'm the second avatar." Iroh's mouth dropped open.

"How, my boy?" Iroh asked,

"Just a few days ago. A- The avatar went into avatar state and my friend Tucker said I was in a trance and my eyes glowed green. My friend Sam said I even started fire bending." Iroh's eyes widened.

"This is not good. This is not good." He muttered,

"What's bad about it?" Danny asked,

"Either it could very dangerous or very helpful." Danny shared a look with Zuko and Zuko stood up.

"Thank you for your time, Uncle. But we have some friends we need to get back too. We stayed longer than usual." Zuko said, Danny stood up.

"Zu- Lee is right. Thank you for your time, Uncle." Danny said,

"Any lady friends my boys?" Iroh asked winking. Both blushed.

"Wha- No." Danny said

"Uncle." Zuko groaned then got an idea. " Danny does though." Danny smacked his arm.

"Bye, Uncle." They both said they walked into the middle of the shop ready to walk out.

"Those men are fire benders!"

* * *

**Me-** ooh. Cliffhanger! Guess who it is. Everyone knows. If you don't your stupid! Peace. Review. Avatar.


	16. Chapter 14well,Chapter 13 part 2

**DaniFenton12-** Yay! More Second Avatar!

**Iroh-** DaniFenton12 does not own Avatar or Phantom. Now, who wants Tea!

**DaniFenton12-** Let's drink why'll we read!

* * *

"Those men are firebenders!" Jet yelled pointing his swords at Iroh and Zuko.

"They are." Thorn Raven said walking in behind Jet.

"You!" Danny yelled glaring at Thorn remembering the blood roses.

"Me. How ya doing ghost boy?" Thorn said, two men walked out of their booth.

"Hold it son. Put the sword away." They ignored them.

"What. Are you Jet's girlfriend or something?" Danny asked Thorn. She could not blush- er, Danny thought as her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Shut it! I'm dating Haru!" Thorns shot out of the ground and grabbed Danny's ankles. People gasped and ran out of the shop.

"Ah! Help!" Danny yelled, Zuko was busy fighting Jet and Iroh was trying to break them apart.

"Ah, Damn. Secret or no secret. I'm going ghost!" The blue rings formed around Danny's waist and turned him into Danny Phantom. He used his rays and blasted the thorn's off him.

"He's a firebender! I'm telling you!" Jet yelled as he was dragged away. Thorn Raven disappeared. Danny saw Smellerbee, Longshot, and Mai in the crowd and nodded to them. Longshot nodded back.

"I guess we should meet up with the others. We kept them waiting long enough. Good bye, Uncle." Danny said, Iroh hugged Danny.

"Your destiny is not far, my boy." Iroh said letting him go. Danny and Zuko walked away.

"Oh Lee. You've found your way." Iroh mused walking back into his shop.

* * *

**DaniFenton12-** Yay! I know, I know. It's short. But I feel it won't be good enough if it's longer and next chapter is longer. So. Peace. Avatar. Review.


	17. Chapter 15:Yes! A full chapter!

**DaniFenton12-** Wow! It sure has been awhile! And wow! 56 reviews! This is my most popular story, well, in reviews. Oh, some stuff mentioned in here, like the library with the knowledge spirit will be mentioned that Team Phantom was there. I might write one shots if they were in that episode. SO! Onto it!

**Thorn Raven-** DaniFenton12 does not own me or Danny Phantom or Avatar! Ha! What now, Freak!

**DaniFenton12-** *rolls eyes*

* * *

"So, what adventure did you two go on?" Danni asked Zuko.

"You were gone quite awhile." Katara said, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"We went to visit a friend." Zuko said.

"And ran into trouble when we were about to leave." Danny muttered, Jazz glanced at Tucker who was going through his bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked him poking his side.

"AHH!" He fell backwards and a bunch of papers flew out.

"No! My maps! Hurry! Get them!" Tucker scrambled up and tried to grab as many papers as possible. One blew away and he chased after it. It landed under a purple boot. Tucker grabbed it and backed up. "Uh.. Sorry." The guy held his hand out to Tucker.

"It's cool, man." Tucker noticed that he had black hair and violet eyes. He could be Sam's twin only scarier and a ghost.

"I'm Tucker Foley." Tucker said,

"Damien Brooks at your service." Damien said. They started walking back to the rest of Tucker's Friends.

"Are you from around here?" Tucker asked Damien.

"Naw. I'm a fugitive and came to Ba Sing Se to start something new and blah, blah, blah." Damien said. _Shoot. Thought he was from our world._ Tucker thought.

"Here's another one." Sokka handed Tucker a paper and Tucker stuck them in his backpack.

"Who's he?" Katara asked.

"I'm Damien." Damien said.

"Hi. I'm Danielle, this is Danny, Sam, Jazz, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko." Danni introduced.

"Your the avatar!" Damien exclaimed.

"Yeah. I am." Aang shrugged.

"That's pretty neat. Do you know The Second Avatar?" Damien asked him.

"Well, yeah. I pretty much have too." Aang said,

"Oh. Of course! Well, I have to go! See you around!" Damien said running back. Before he turned the corner and waved, then left.

"He seemed friendly." Sokka said.

* * *

**DaniFenton12-** Yay! There was the introduction of Kaminari Wolfblood's character Damien. Yes, he is good. Don't worry. We'll see him again. And sorry. Nothing from Azula's team. We'll hear from them later.


	18. Autor's Note

**AN-  
**

* * *

Hey guys. I think I'm going to rewrite this story. It didn't start out too good, but don't worry. I am still going to use Thorn Raven and Damien. I don't think I ever let you guys know, but the thing where you submit your OC's is over. I kept getting submissions so just to let you know. The first new chapter will be out.. I don't know when. I've written it in my journal and can never get it on the computer. How would it sound if I wrote some Second Avatar oneshots while you guys wait for me to get off my lazy ass to write the first chapter. Sound good? Let me know if you want me to because I already have a few written somewhere.

**- DaniFenton12**


	19. AN

**EmmyMetal- Hi guys.. So I uploaded another story.. Well, collection of stories, that has all of my extra ideas for the Second Avatar and stuff that I want to put in it but won't ever make it. So here's the link to go read it! ** s/8528514/1/Short-Second-Avatar-stories

**I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything yet, but this story gives me major writer's block whenever I try to write it.**


End file.
